imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rüst
'''Rüst '''is the home world of all the Rüstov, whose capital changed with each new planet conquered. History An ancient world, the true planet of Rüst is unknown where it is, however, it is the birthplace of the Rüstov. Born and bred for war, Rüst only knew of war, one called the Infinite War, as they were always in constant fighting with other planets for control. Years ago, one of the victims to the Rüstov were the inhabitants of the planet Valor, becoming the new capital of Rüst. With Prime and the rest of the strongest soldiers away, the Rüstov had an easy chance of infiltrating, causing mayhem, and conquering the planet. Despite the easy victory, survivors tried to fight back, including Prime and his men, but to no avail, as those who weren't infected or killed were put into body farms. Of the few survivors, Allegra's mother mounted an escape, including for her newborn child, Allegra. Unable to escape with the others, Allegra's mother stayed behind to give them time to escape, and were launched into space, wandering without a true destination. Prime, on the other hand, kept an eye on the Rüstov, whenever possible, in order to follow and warn the next planet when the time came. Once the resources and energy of Valor had been used, Rüst put their eyes on Earth. Ripe for their use, the Magus sent for it to be conquered, through the Imagine Nation first to end with the first and last defense of the planet. Using a spyware virus, they took advantage of Silico to learn of the Imagine Nation and end quickly with Earth's defenses. Among the soldiers in the invasion in Empire City, Khalix joined the army, ready to form part of Rüst's new capital. As Khalix infected a newborn child, Revile appeared to the scene, causing confusion for both sides. Despite it all, it seemed like an ally of Rüst which Legend defeated, along with the mother ship that would become Wrekzaw Isle and Revile's grave. Without the ship, surviving Rüstov turned Left-Behinds were hunted down, and a few others managed to return to Rüst, save for Khalix, who disappeared during it all. Humiliated by their first defeat in history and their prince believed to be dead, the Rüstov scrambled to survive until they found the home of the Calculans. Despite the terrible fighting, Rüst took over, though plenty of Calculans were able to survive and settle on another planet while they planned to take back their home planet. In the meanwile, the Rüstov were preparing new plans to take revenge on the Imagine Nation and ultimately conquer Earth. Thirteen years later after their defeat, Glave contacted Rüst, and revealed the survival of Khalix and that he was trapped within his own host, Jack Blank. With renewed faith, Rüst got ready to take back their prince and conquer Earth. However, Jack was able to stop the second invasion, but Rüst was able to kidnap Jack and help their prince advance in his infecting his host. A year later, now truly ready to strike back against the Imagine Nation, Rüst was able to cause doubt on Jack's alliance, sending a new mother ship to start the second invasion in Galaxis and setting up a military post in Wrekzaw Isle. Soon after the Magus obtained Stendeval as a new host, he announced to the Imagine Nation that Earth had become the new capital of Rüst and offered mercy if they surrendered by dawn. Unexpectedly, Jack had been taken over by his infection by still in control of himself, and with the future Revile, they threatened to fight back if the Rüstov didn't surrender themselves. Not willing, the final battle began between Rüst and Earth. Ultimately, the Infinity War and Rüst came to an end as the Magus surrendered to Jack in exchange of Khalix's life. Geography Made up of different planets, Rüst has a vast geography depending on the planet. Particularly on Earth, 71% of it is water and the rest of it made up of land masses. Top Places * Valor * Calculan * Earth ** Imagine Nation Trivia * It's unknown where the true Rüstov throneworld is, or how it looks like. * The Imagine Nation would've been the true capital of Rüst within Earth, as stated by the Magus. * It's unsure whether they knew the Calculans had escaped to a new planet. * It's unknown how many planets exactly the Rüstov had conquered, only that they were too many to keep up. Category:Locations Category:Beyond Empire City Category:Worlds